VoiceXML (Voice eXtensible Markup Language) is an XML-based markup language for creating distributed voice applications, similar to an HTML (HyperText Markup Language) used for creating distributed visual applications. VoiceXML thus enables Internet content and information accessible via voice and telephone. VoiceXML browsers, according to the W3 consortium website, aim to bring the benefits of Web technology to the telephone, enabling developers to create interactive voice response (IVR) applications accessible by phone, and allowing people to interact with these applications via speech and telephone keypads. With a VoiceXML browser that interprets VoiceXML, a user may interact with a Web site over the telephone using speech, for instance, rather than a computer or keypad to access the Web information and services.
It would be desirable to have a system and method that integrates such capability with a GUI platform, to provide a multi-modal interface.